


It Ends Tonight

by magicbeings



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbeings/pseuds/magicbeings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank e Gerard tem um histórico, e ele não é muito bom. Basicamente, Gerard largou Frank para ficar com aquela puta da Lindsay. Frank não está feliz com isso. Mas aí, durante uma festa que eles resolvem dar no apartamento que dividem com Bob, Mikey e Ray, Gerard briga com a namorada, bebe demais e acaba falando mais do que deveria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ends Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi isso por volta de 2010 e postei originalmente nos antigos fóruns do Orkut, que, aliás, RIP. Se eu não me engano, isso foi um Request pra uma menina chamada Elaine (?), cujo contato não tenho mais. Repostei aqui porque alguns leitores daquela época vinham me pedir fanfics antigas e eu resolvi disponibilizar todas aqui de uma vez. (:
> 
> Então, seja você um novo leitor ou alguém daquelas longínquas épocas, seja bem vindo. Boa leitura!
> 
> (E se alguém quiser falar comigo: twitter e tumblr.)

Os dois estavam encarregados de escolher as músicas para a festa que eles dariam naquela noite, mas não estavam obtendo muito sucesso. Quem era bom nessas coisas era Gerard, mas este havia se esquivado de qualquer trabalho, com a desculpa de que tinha de visitar sua namorada naquela tarde.

\- Hey, alguém pode ligar para o Ger, por favor? – Bob pediu, bufando, enquanto arrastava um sofá, a fim de criar mais espaço na pequena sala do apartamento que dividiam – eu acho que não terei tempo de ir buscar as bebidas...

\- Gerard? – Mikey adentrou a sala no momento, usando luvas laranjadas nas mãos e um avental, visto que lavava toda a louça que eles sempre deixavam acumular – ele deve estar com a Lynz, só vai vir na hora da festa, eu acho.

\- O caralho! – Frank explodiu – nós preparamos tudo e depois ele é quem ouve: ‘Oh, Gerard a _sua_ festa estava realmente um máximo’ – jogou o CD que tinha em mãos no chão, quebrando a caixinha – Puta Que Pariu, eu gostava desse – exclamou, pegando a caixa novamente e ofegando enquanto tentava montá-la.

Mikey ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Ligue para ele você, então, eu não me atrevo – disse, dando nos ombros.

A porta se abriu naquele momento, atraindo os olhares. A figura alta e branca do tão falado Gerard apareceu com cara de poucos amigos. Bateu a porta em seguida, e já ia se dirigindo ao quarto.

\- Nós estávamos nos perguntando, Gerard – Frank começou, fazendo o outro parar no meio do caminho e virar-se lentamente para ele – se você não ia dar as caras e nos ajudar com a _sua_ festa.

\- Verdade? – Gerard disse, sorrindo falso. Depois fechou a cara e fez um sinal obsceno com a mão para o pequeno, virando as costas de novo.

Frank se irritou.

\- Mas que cacete, Gerard Arthur Way, nós precisamos de mais alguém para ajudar!

Todos na sala suspiraram, cansados, e voltaram ao que estavam fazendo. O que estava por vir era tão costumeiro que ninguém mais se importava. Desde que Frank e Gerard terminaram o pseudo-namoro que tiveram, há uns seis ou sete meses atrás, tudo o que faziam era discutir, por tudo e o tempo todo. No começo fora bastante insuportável, mas agora já era tão normal, que ninguém mais se importava.

As próximas duas horas foram preenchidas por discussões, xingamentos, gritos e coisas sendo atiradas. Primeiro por que Gerard não queria ajudar. Depois que se deu por vencido, brigaram por que Frank achava que ele devia escolher as músicas, sendo que ele é quem entendia do assunto, e não comprar as bebidas, como ele gostaria de fazer. E então, discutiram por que eles não entravam em consenso sobre o playlist.

Bob jogou-se no sofá, cansado, após terminar de arrumar a parte do apartamento que seria utilizada na festa. Ficou observando os dois discutirem, e pensando por que eles, simplesmente, não faziam as pazes e admitiam que se gostavam ao invés de ficar agindo assim, tão ridiculamente infantis.

Suspirou, essa briga estava durando mais do que as outras. Gerard devia estar de mau humor, pois era sempre ele quem acabava parando de discutir, e não o pequeno. E Gerard de mau humor só podia significar uma coisa: ele e Lynz haviam brigado. Na verdade, mais brigavam do que ficavam em paz, e ninguém realmente entendia os motivos de Gerard ao trocar Frank por ela.

Sabendo que, de alguma forma, devia parar a briga antes que eles acabassem saindo no tapa, pigarreou, atraindo a atenção para si.

\- Por que não está com a Lynz, Gee? – perguntou inocentemente, espreguiçando-se para levantar e ir tomar um banho.

\- Não me fale da Lynz – Gerard disse, estremecendo em seguida, como se acabasse de comer algo muito ácido.

Frank gargalhou.

\- Oh, brigou com a sua namoradinha de novo, é? – ele parecia ficar extremamente feliz quando coisas como essa aconteciam, como se provasse para si mesmo que era melhor que a menina.

\- Cale a boca, Iero! – Gerard ordenou, jogando um dos CDs na pilha dos que seriam usados – ninguém falou com você.

Frank retrucou, Gerard xingou, começou tudo de novo. Bob suspirou e levantou-se do sofá, percebendo que os dois eram uma causa perdida, e resolveu tomar logo o seu banho.

 

 

Algumas horas depois, o apartamento estava cheio de todo tipo de gente, fazendo todo tipo de coisa. Alguns dançavam no centro da sala, outros conversavam e bebiam próximos ao pequeno bar improvisado e outros ainda se agarravam pelos cantos. Frank, por sua vez, estava fumando na varanda. Tinha os cotovelos apoiados na mureta e deixava que a fumaça se dispersasse na noite enquanto observava a rua relativamente deserta lá em baixo.

Sabia que devia estar aproveitando a festa, afinal esta dera um certo trabalho para ser preparada, e daria mais ainda assim que acabasse. Mas ele não estava com muita vontade e, estranhamente, desejava que simplesmente pudesse ir para seu quarto dormir, ao invés de ficar ali, matando tempo.

Estava pensando em Gerard e em como aquelas brigas pequenas e inúteis com o mais velho o magoavam mais do que seria esperado. Ele não demonstrava, é claro, e isso não fazia bem nenhum a ele. Sabia que ele não fazia sua parte, e que grande parcela da culpa era dele, mas ele não podia evitar. Ele precisava brigar por qualquer pequena coisa para provar para si mesmo que Gerard era um cara errado, e que ele merecia coisa melhor.

Enquanto pensava, mais um carro estacionou na rua junto aos outros. O pequeno franziu o cenho enquanto tragava o cigarro mais uma vez. A festa já havia começado há algum tempo. Quem estaria tão atrasado assim?

A porta se abriu, revelando a mulher que antes ocupava o carro. Era alta, magra e os cabelos negros lhe caiam sobre as costas. Usava uma mini-saia preta e uma blusa de mesma cor, quase inexistente. Enquanto caminhava, fazendo o barulho de seus saltos ecoarem de tal modo a serem ouvidos do andar onde Frank estava, ela retocava o batom, admirando sua imagem em um espelhinho, que, antes de entrar no prédio, guardou de algum modo na bolsa minúscula que tinha em mãos.

Frank Bufou. Lindsay.

Ele tinha a esperança de que, por causa da subentendida briga entre ela e Gerard naquela tarde, talvez ela não fosse aparecer. Doce engano.

Frank achava que jamais poderia odiar tanto alguém quanto odiava aquela garota. Tinha vontade de matá-la apenas ao vê-la em sua frente. Mas não simplesmente matar; fazê-lo da forma mais sádica, torturante e dolorosa que ele pudesse pensar.

Chacoalhou a cabeça ao perceber que começava a criar mais um de seus crimes “perfeitos” em sua mente. Sabia que jamais faria nada, assim como sabia que não era capaz de competir com ela. Ela era uma mulher. E fodidamente bonita.

Suspirou e, com raiva, apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro que jazia sobre a mureta, quase o derrubando. Escondeu o rosto com as mãos, lutando contra a maldita dor de cabeça que começava a invadir seu corpo. Ele nem havia bebido nada ou dançado e já estava cansado. Maldito Gerard, sempre conseguia acabar com tudo.

Permaneceu assim por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, o rosto escondido, massageando as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos, esquecendo-se completamente do mundo lá fora e deixando seu pensamento vagar por outros lugares, até despertar sem motivo aparente.

Descobriu o rosto e, quando conseguiu focar seu olhar de novo, observou que Lindsay estava lá em baixo novamente. E Gerard estava com ela. Eles conversavam e mantinham certa distância. Frank pensou que, talvez, só talvez, eles pudessem estar brigando.

A hipótese foi confirmada assim que o casal começou a gritar e gesticular exageradamente. Frank sorriu malicioso. Estranhamente, aquilo fizera sua dor de cabeça e seu cansaço sumirem, e uma vontade sem tamanho de beber a dançar nasceu no centro de seu estômago.

Espreguiçou-se e, sem pensar duas vezes, se dirigiu ao bar, a fim de pegar uma cerveja e ir dançar. Precisava se divertir.

Como qualquer outra pessoa quando está se divertindo, Frank perdeu a noção das horas. Bebeu, dançou, bebeu, conversou, bebeu, fumou e bebeu mais um pouco. Aos poucos tanta bebida foi fazendo efeito, e as coisas começaram a ficar levemente desfocadas e as reações muito mais exageradas.

Lá pelas tantas da madrugada, Mikey apareceu de algum lugar da casa, cutucando as costas do pequeno.

\- O que é? – Frank disse, meio enrolado, virando-se para o amigo. Este, que também não estava muito bem, explicou que Gerard estava na cozinha, quase desmaiado, e bem pior do que os dois juntos. Não sem antes praguejar um tanto, ele concordou em ajudar o amigo a cuidar do irmão.

Talvez fosse psicológico, mas o fato é que, como por um milagre, a consciência de Frank foi voltando aos poucos, assim como seu equilíbrio e coordenação motora. Nosso corpo pode fazer coisas realmente impossíveis quando é necessário.

Acompanhou Mikey até a cozinha, e, sem muita educação, pediu àqueles que ali estavam para que fossem para outra parte do apartamento. Gerard estava sentado à mesa, uma garrafa de vodka pela metade em sua frente, com a cabeça apoiada na mão direita, e a mão esquerda gesticulando enquanto ele falava coisas ininteligíveis a alguém que só ele podia ver.

Frank sentou-se ao lado dele e puxou-o para si, a fim de fazer o maior vê-lo.

\- Frankie! – Gerard exclamou com mais entusiasmo do que o normal, abraçando o pequeno em seguida – onde é que você estava? Vamos... Vamos sair daqui Frank... Vamos para o quarto, heim? – Gerard ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda repetidas vezes, um sorriso malicioso estampado em sua face.

Frank livrou-se do abraço dele.

\- Escute Gerard, você bebeu demais, não está bem, vamos, venha tomar um banho gelado que você vai melhorar...

\- Não! – ele disse categoricamente, como uma criança que não quer ir para a cama – só levanto daqui se for para ir para o quarto com você e...

\- Gerard! – Frank exclamou – fique quieto, vamos, você precisa tomar um banho....

\- Você vai tomar o banho comigo, princesa? – o maior voltou a sorrir de modo significativo.

Frank suspirou, tentando não rir. Ele queria que alguém filmasse aquilo para que ele pudesse mostrar a Gerard depois, ia ser um tapa na cara dele. Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Oh, então eu não vou – e cruzou os braços.

Frank percebeu que não tinha jeito. Gerard era muito maior do que ele, e arrastá-lo até o quarto estava totalmente fora de questão. Ele tinha que convencê-lo a vir por conta própria, e se era isso que ele queria... O pequeno levantou e deu a volta na cadeira em que Gerard estava, de modo a ficar parado atrás dele. Abaixou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvido como se fosse um segredo:

\- Tudo bem, mas não conte a ninguém, sim?

Gerard virou-se rápido para Frank, de modo que o pequeno quase se desequilibrou ao tentar não levar uma cabeçada. Os olhos do maior estavam arregalados e sua boca entreaberta.

Frank piscou para ele e deu as costas, fazendo com que ele mordesse o lábio inferior e fosse atrás como se Frank fosse magnético de algum modo.

O pequeno pediu que Mikey levasse um café bem forte, foi até o quarto que Gerard dividia com o irmão, e, sem muito esforço conseguiu com que o mais velho se deitasse na cama. Fechou a porta atrás de si para evitar que algum convidado entrasse e tornasse a situação toda mais constrangedora ainda.

\- Vem cá, Frankie – Gerard choramingou, fazendo bico – deita aqui comigo.

Frank ergueu a sobrancelha e resolveu não dar bola, pensando no que deveria fazer com o maior. Estivera pensando em esperar o café de Mikey, a fim de que ele melhorasse um pouco e tomasse banho sozinho, mas a situação estava ficando insustentável:

\- Ah Frankie, você é tão gostoso, venha deitar aqui comigo venha? – Gerard continuou pedindo, e rindo loucamente depois. Então ficava quieto e pedia de novo – Frank, se você viesse deitar aqui comigo, eu ia contar o que eu quero fazer com você, você não quer saber?

Frank bufou, _Mikey venha logo, venha logo, venha logo_. Foi até a janela e tentou ignorar Gerard que agora tentava parecer sexy, umedecendo os lábios e dizendo com a voz forçadamente rouca:

\- Frankie, pare de se fazer de difícil! Olha, já que você não quer vir aqui, eu vou falar o que eu quero fazer com você aí mesmo, então eu duvido que você resista – respirou fundo – eu vou te foder tão forte Frank, você vai gemer igual uma vadiazinha, você vai ver... E depois eu vou...

\- CHEGA! – Frank explodiu. Aquelas palavras estavam fazendo ele se sentir de um modo como ele não gostaria de estar. Ele corou violentamente e tentou disfarçar a situação.

Gerard estava com os olhos arregalados, assustado:

\- O que foi, você não me quer dentro de você? – disse, sorrindo malicioso.

Frank engasgou. Bem, de qualquer modo, ele precisava levar Gerard pro chuveiro, as coisas já estavam indo longe demais.

\- Ah, mas é claro que eu quero, meu amor – ele disse com o mesmo tom de voz que usara para levar o maior para o quarto – mas eu tenho outra idéia, por que não vamos ao banheiro?

Gerard gargalhou.

\- Ah, Frank, você é mesmo um pervertido, eu sempre soube... – e seguiu o pequeno para o banheiro da suíte, onde Frank alterou a temperatura da água e começou a encher a banheira – sempre soube, na banheira Frankie?! – ele deixou a boca se abrir – mas você...

Empurrou Frank contra a parede, tentando roubar um beijo deste que, ainda que com dificuldade, conseguiu se livrar, dizendo que não era hora ainda.

\- Por que não vai tirando a roupa, querido? – pediu a Gerard, que, ainda com seu sorriso pervertido, obedeceu. Quando terminou, a banheira já estava quase completamente cheia.

Frank fez sinal para que ele entrasse.

\- Você não vem? – e fez um biquinho, que seria adorável se ele não estivesse nu e, bem... Vocês imaginam.

Frank fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Você primeiro – Gerard colocou uma perna dentro da água.

\- Mas está muito gelado! – exclamou, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar por inteiro, pelo frio.

\- Essa é a graça da coisa – o pequeno respondeu, fazendo sinal para que ele entrasse. Ele obedeceu, devagar, até por fim estar completamente submerso na água – mergulhe a cabeça também – como uma criança, ele obedeceu, prendendo o ar e mergulhando a cabeça na água fria.

Frank suspirou aliviado. Isso resolveria metade do problema. Logo ele estaria, se não sóbrio, menos bêbado, e pararia de se insinuar daquela maneira para o pequeno, que estava lutando para resistir.

Aquele tipo de coisa lhe lembrava a época em que namoravam, e era tudo que ele gostaria de ouvir. Mas sabia que, se ele cedesse, Gerard nem se lembraria de nada na manhã seguinte, e ele acabaria se machucando mais ainda.

Mikey entrou naquela hora com o café, que parecia estar bastante quente e forte, a julgar pelo cheiro e a fumaça que saia da xícara. Gerard perguntou o que o irmão estava fazendo ali, mas, com um pouco de enrolação, conseguiram fazer com que ele bebesse todo o líquido, ainda que ele reclamasse da temperatura e do gosto.

Por fim, ele já estava visivelmente melhor. Sua voz não estava mais tão enrolada, e ele parara de se insinuar para Frank.

\- Quer mais alguma coisa – Mikey perguntou, segurando a xícara de café vazia.

Frank fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Só vou colocá-lo para dormir e já volto para a festa – o amigo assentiu e deixou o banheiro e o quarto.

Frank ajudou Gerard a sair da água e escolheu uma cueca seca e limpa para que ele vestisse.

\- Agora acho que você poderia dormir, não é? Já deu de festa por hoje – Frank disse carinhosamente enquanto esticava os cobertores na cama de Gerard.

Gerard riu. Estava quase recuperado, mas não o bastante para lembrar-se de que deveria tratar Frank mal.

\- Frank, me desculpa? – disse, abraçando Frank por trás e fazendo ele largar o cobertor. Gerard estava tão quentinho e cheiroso... Ah! Como ele sentira falta daquele abraço. Fechou os olhos brevemente antes de perceber o que acontecia.

Sem se soltar do abraço, perguntou:

\- Mas por quê?

\- Frankie, eu te amo. Sempre te amei. E ter te trocado pela... Por... Aquela menina foi a coisa mais errada que eu fiz – disse, beijando o pescoço de Frank. O menor estremeceu – o que eu preciso fazer para te convencer disso.

Frank grunhiu e livrou-se do abraço.

\- Ok, vejo que mudou de tática para me levar para a cama hoje, não é? – indagou, mas sem dar o tom necessário para a frase. Sabia que não adiantava discutir com Gerard, ele ainda estava meio alterado.

Gerard virou-se para ele.

\- Se não quiser ir para cama comigo hoje, por mim está bem – afirmou categoricamente e jogou-se na cama, cobrindo-se com o cobertor que Frank antes tinha em mãos.

O pequeno ficou olhando, achando a situação estranha. Novamente, Gerard estava dizendo a ele tudo o que ele desejara ouvir nos últimos meses, e Frank tinha tendência a acreditar no que Gerard dizia, mesmo que sua mente lhe avisasse que o mais velho estava bêbado.

Deu nos ombros.

\- Ok, boa noite então – e virou-se para sair pela porta.

\- Mas pelo menos fica comigo até eu dormir – Gerard pediu, fazendo bico. Frank franziu o cenho e o restinho de álcool que ainda existia em seu corpo disse: ‘o que há de mal nisso?’

Sorriu para Gerard, que levantara o cobertor e batia na cama com a mão direita, fazendo sinal para que Frank deitasse. A parte lúcida do pequeno dizia que não era uma boa idéia, mas infelizmente ela perdeu a briga.

Frank descalçou os sapatos e despiu a calça jeans, deitando-se ao lado de Gerard, que prontamente abraçou a sua cintura. Fechou os olhos e ficou sentindo a respiração dele em sua nuca e pensando em como ele gostaria que tudo fosse assim sempre, como fora um dia...

 

 

O sol já iluminava mais da metade do quarto quando Frank finalmente abriu os olhos. Sua cabeça doía um pouco, e seus olhos demoraram para focalizar o lugar. Opa, esse não era seu quarto! Piscou algumas vezes e então reconheceu ser o quarto de Gerard e Mikey.

Arfou. O que acontecera na noite passada? Ele não conseguia se lembrar direito... Esse negócio de acordar no quarto ao lado era realmente muito nostálgico. Forçou sua memória até que ela voltasse.

Suspirou aliviado, não acontecera nada demais. Com cuidado, livrou-se do braço de Gerard que o abraçava e saiu do quarto silenciosamente. O mais velho não se lembraria de nada da noite anterior, e se dependesse dele, não ficaria sabendo de qualquer maneira.

Andou pelo apartamento – que estava uma completa bagunça, com roupas, comida, bebida e lixo para todo o lado (e até alguns anônimos adormecidos pelos cantos) e se dirigiu a cozinha, onde encontrou Bob, Ray e Mikey fazendo o desjejum.

Todos estavam com cara de ressaca, meio cansados e muito quietos, mas assim que viram o pequeno, abafaram risinhos.

\- Qual é? – Frank indagou, arrastando os pés até seu costumeiro lugar na mesa.

\- Como foi relembrar os velhos tempos com o Gee, heim? – Mikey indagou, passando o açúcar que Frank pedira através de um sinal e sorrindo de canto de boca.

\- Tsc, não aconteceu nada demais. Apenas dormimos.

Os outros se entreolharam, mas antes que pudessem responder, Gerard surgiu na cozinha, a mão cobrindo a testa.

\- Nossa, essa porra está um nojo! – disse, olhando para trás, para a sala do apartamento. Suspirou – não me lembro de absolutamente nada depois que eu e a Lindsay discutimos – afirmou, sentando-se ao lado de Frank.

\- Oh, mas nós podemos te ajudar – Ray balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

\- Parece que, depois de dar um pé na sua namorada... – Bob completou, apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

\- ... Você e Frank resolveram relembrar os velhos tempos – Mikey terminou, arrastando a cadeira para poder levantar.

\- O quê?! – Gerard exclamou, arregalando os olhos e se virando para Frank, que fez um sinal com a mão e, depois de engolir a torrada, respondeu:

\- Não aconteceu nada, fique tranqüilo – amaldiçoando os outros mentalmente. Por que diabos eles tinham que abrir a boca para Gerard?

\- Isso – começou Ray novamente – é o que Frank diz. Mas Michael foi dormir na cama do baixinho essa noite, por que vocês estavam no quarto dele.

Gerard continuou encarando Frank, incrédulo. O pequeno largou a torrada na mesa e virou-se para ele.

\- É sério, eu não deixei que acontecesse nada, por que eu sabia que você não queria e...

\- Como assim, você sabia? – Gerard interrompeu, batendo com a mão na mesa – você não sabe de nada!

Frank bufou.

\- Ok, então eu imaginei que as coisas que você estava dizendo fossem apenas efeito da bebida...

\- Que tipo de coisas?

\- Coisas... – Frank disse, dando nos ombros – desculpa, não tinha idéia de que fossem verdade – e riu da constatação.

\- Mas que merda de coisas? – Gerard explodiu, levantando-se da cadeira.

Frank levantou também, embora sua altura não mudasse muito quando o fazia.

\- Coisas do tipo “eu vou te foder gostoso” ou “volta pra mim, Frankiezinho”.

Gerard arfou. Seu rosto branquelo ficou um tanto vermelho e ele murmurou um “droga” antes de jogar-se na cadeira de novo. Frank ergueu as sobrancelhas e permaneceu encarando o mais velho, que não o olhou nos olhos novamente.

\- E bem, eu estava um pouco bêbado também. Então você me pediu e eu acabei aceitando dormir com você e... – pausa – apenas dormir. Nada a mais. Enfim, desculpe.

Virou as costas, perdendo o apetite e pensando em começar a limpar o apartamento. E então sentiu alguém segurar o seu braço. Era Gerard. Livrou-se dele e esperou até que ele falasse alguma coisa.

\- Hm, é – pigarreou – eu e a Lynz não estamos mais juntos.

\- Que... Pena – Frank disse, contorcendo a face e imaginando se era a coisa certa a dizer.

\- Então é... – pausou. Respirou fundo. Bufou – olha, eu odeio dizer isso, mas o meu eu bêbado já fez metade do trabalho então... Olha, Frank, realmente, te trair foi a coisa mais horrível que eu poderia ter feito. Desculpe-me.

Frank franziu o cenho.

\- Ok, eu acho.

\- E... Bem, eu... Realmente queria... É... Que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes – gaguejou, a voz falhando em alguns momentos.

Frank riu.

\- Tipo, sem brigas. Amigos?

Gerard riu.

Abraçou a cintura do menor e aproximou seus rostos, unindo os lábios em um beijo meio desajeitado. Frank não tentou se livrar. Dessa vez Gerard estava sóbrio, e respondia por seus atos.

\- Não, tipo assim – respondeu ainda contra os lábios do pequeno, fazendo-o sorrir.


End file.
